Gill Terence (The Dead Beneath)
Gill Terence was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Dead Beneath, who was traveling alone with Tom Tyler after the rest of their group was killed by Trace Jericho. He and Tom encountered Daniel Stewart in "No More Chances". Appearance and Personality Gill is an average height and weight male of African heritage, who uses glasses. Over time, he grows a goatee, and a facial stubble. Gill is a nurturing, and strong person, who is not afraid to speak his mind. This has lead him to be something of a co-leader alongside Dan. He takes on a more protective nature once he reunites with his wife and son. His nurturing nature is demonstrated by him counciling Dan when he loses John. However, he does becomes vengeful towards his former co-worker, Sam, who poisoned his diabetic father-in-law. This lead Gill to track Sam's prison down, in order to kill him. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Gill spent 4 years as an army medic, before becoming a stripper. His Co-worker slipped his father-in-law's insulin with cyanide, resulting in his death, and Gill fled Montreal in hatred towards him. Post-Apocalypse "Season 1" "No More Chances" Gill is seen walking down the street with Tom, attending some sort of "final showdown" with Trace Jericho, only to find Dan, who already has him at gunpoint. He and Tom allow Dan to kill Trace, before following him back to the house, where they witness John allow himself to be bitten. "Watch it All Die" Gill treats his new friends' wounds, Dan's gunshot, and John's bite, Dan recovers quickly and easily, but John's bite brings him to a point of near death, before Gill decides to stop John's suffering himself, by shooting him in the head. Also preventing reanimation. "Locked Away" Gill follows on defence in the rescue of Julie Kells, and leaves with them. "Left It All Behind" Gill is following Dan and Co. through the road-trip shootout, after which he votes to put Dan is the position of leader, and follows him into the hotel, where he is welcomed by Issac. "Under Darkness" "Season 2" "What Comes After" Gill is seen at the campsite with John, Dan, and Julie, where we tells his friends about his past. He is later seen preparing breakfeast, but he is soon forced to abandon the campsite, and the animals Dan captured are presumably killed. "The Harsh World Around Us" Gill does not appear in this chapter, but he is there off-panel driving the RV. "Everywhere We Go" Gill is ordered to raid Montreal's pharmacy, before learning of Tom's possible death, and is horrified. "Everything We See" Gill locks himself up in his room for a couple days, before he decides to go to the nearest prison, where he finds his old co-worker, Sam Joseph, who poisoned his father-in-law a few years back. Gill tricks Sam into looking away, and shoots him. Gill goes back to the hotel with Dan and Julie. "How Fate Happens" Dan brings Tom back to the hotel, and reintroduces him to Gill first. Other than that, Gill plays no major role in this chapter. "Spared By Fate" Gill plays no major role in this chapter. "Surrounded By Dead" Gill escapes the oveerrun hotel with the rest of his group, and meets Danilo and Logan, followed by Gill's wife and son, whom he has an emotional reunion with. Killed Victims *John Michaels (Out of Mercy) *Samuel Joseph *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed members of Jericho's group. Trivia *Gill is the first person to kill a living person they knew before the outbreak. **Dan killed George whom he knew before the outbreak, but this was as a zombie. *Gill is the first person to reunite with his family after the apocalypse. Category:Protagonists Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Medics Category:Zora Category:Characters